Colonoscopy is well established as the definitive diagnostic procedure where manlgnancy of the large intestine is suspected. There is excellent evidence that all or nearly all colonic malignancy begins in previously benign polyps. If these could be remove while still benign, most colon cancer would be prevented. Colonoscopy, however, requires a high degree of skill to perform, is costly, and can pose a risk of perforation of the colon. Discomfort to the patient can be significant as well, with anesthetics frequently required. The problems stem mainly from the difficulties of inserting the colonoscope, the most time consuming and risky portion of the procedure. A novel modification to colonoscopy is proposed for development which, if valid, would so facilitate colonoscope insertion as to revolutionize the procedure and reduce the time, risk, discomfort and cost to the point that the procedure could be offered as a screening study and drastically alter the risk of colon cancer. Phase I will demonstrate the new procedure in simulated colons, animal intestines, and finally in dogs. Clinical demonstration would be accomplished in a Phase II follow-on.